1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus, a sheet conveying method for the recording apparatus, and a sheet attracting conveying device for the recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Among inkjet recording apparatuses, an inkjet recording apparatus using a full-line type recording head can record at high speed with high definition. A generally known method for attracting and conveying a conveying object is to dispose an electrically conductive electrode in the recording apparatus and create an electrostatic force by applying an electric charge to the electrode.
A description of prior art is given hereinafter with reference to FIG. 4 and FIG. 5. FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of a conveyance belt. The conveyance belt includes a first electrode 36a and a second electrode 36b, which are formed of electrically conductive resins, a base layer 36c, and a surface layer. In FIG. 5, a voltage supplying means includes a voltage supplying brush 51 contacting with a voltage receiving portion for supplying electric charge thereto, a voltage supplying electrode 52, and a support member 53. The surface layer and the voltage receiving portion 36e form a flat plane. Electric charge is supplied constantly from the voltage supplying brush 51 to the first electrode 36a for creating an electrostatic force. Therefore, a suitable and a constant attraction force can be generated.
However, the comb-teeth electrode of the conventional conveying apparatus, in general, being constantly applied with same voltage raises problems such as staining of an image due to ink mist attracted to the proximity of the electrode or blurring of an image due to ink droplets deviating from a targeted impact area.